What You're Made Of
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: Maybe you don't need a costume to be a hero.


"Who is that?" Artemis asked Bette Kane while the two fast friends were walking down the hall.

Bette looked over to where Artemis had pointed before snorting a little bit. "That's Gordon and Grayson," she answered. "Why?"

"Oh, no big reason," Artemis said shrugging, "Just curious. That's the kid that took the picture of me in front of the school yesterday." She glanced over at the two. They were leaning against Gordon's locker talking about something. Probably homework from the way they were hunched over their textbooks.

Bette nodded. "That sounds like something he'd do. He's cool though, a bit weird, but cool anyways."

Artemis nodded thoughtfully. "Gordon, as in the commissioner's kid right?" she asked after finally placing the girls face.

"Yep." Bette said, popping the p, "She's actually a scholarship kid like you. She got in for gymnastics or something." Bette commented casually, but not insultingly. Artemis shrugged it off, trying not to feel hurt, as she had quickly come to the realization that the other students were divided into two main groups; those who cared about status and those who didn't.

"Huh. So Grayson," Artemis said, not recognizing the last name. "Is he scholarship too?"

Bette looked at her wide eyed but was interrupted before she could explain further by a load groan coming from down the hallway. They glanced up to see a few of the football players and cheerleaders closing in. "Oh no," Bette whispered once she had spotted who they had zeroed in on.

Artemis and Bette quickly glanced at the unfortunate duo, along with the rest of the hall. As if feeling their stares the two glanced up before appearing to groan and glance around for an escape. Unfortunately for them the hallway was a dead end and there was none.

"Look who it is, the biggest charity cases of the year." One of the football players stated meanly as the cheerleaders giggled. Artemis almost wanted to step in right there before remembering who she was right now, just another target. Drawing attention to herself was not a good idea.

"Go away Brock." Grayson groaned, gathering his stuff and trying- and failing- to push past him and get away.

"I don't think I will gypsy. I think I'm gonna have a little fun. Do you have a problem with that freak?" The massive bully sneered. To his credit, Grayson didn't back down, which totally earned Artemis's respect, being a scholarship loser too and all, but sneering at the kid and saying 'yah, I do' probably didn't help the dangerous situation much.

"Oh leave him alone Brock." Gordon defended angrily when Brock pushed Grayson, making him stumble. That earned her respect to.

"Why? Whatcha gonna do, call Daddy to come arrest me?" Brock sneered pushing Grayson again.

Barbra wilted a bit. "Shut up Brock. We all know that's where you're supposed to be. The only reason you are not in jail right now is your dads always bailing you out." Grayson sneered, before going to stand by his friend. Brock's friends were looking uncertain now at the pure anger radiating from the two.

"Hey man, maybe we should go." One of them mumbled backing away. The cheerleaders rolled their eyes and laughed at him.

"Oh no bro, this punk needs to be taught a lesson." Brock said with a cruel grin on his face after glancing at the girls watching him. He began circling the two and sadistically smirking. "Tell me Grayson, do you think it hurt when they fell? When all the bones in their body snapped at once and their organs shattered. I hear your mom was screaming your name on the way down. Do you wish you fell with them?"

Grayson stumbled back as if struck. That's when a light bulb went off. Grayson. As in Richard Grayson, only surviving member of the Flying Grayson's acrobatic troupe. The one who watched his entire family plummet to their deaths right in front of him while he could do absolutely nothing to help. The one who was adopted by Bruce Wayne after being placed in a crummy juvenile detention center for a few weeks. The one the cameras were always stalking, criticizing, and judging just because of who adopted him. The one who went through hell and back just to be here. The one that survived the things that would have made any lesser man break down and commit suicide. That Richard Grayson.

Right before Artemis could do anything to help, Barbra Gordon, because Artemis finally remembered the girl's first name, jumped forward. "Shut up Brock, or your face will have a nice playdate with the floor."

"Who's going to introduce us Gordon? Certainly not you- Your sob stories just as bad as Grayson's. Driving out here to visit your dear old dad for the first time with your mummy when b-a-m! Drunk driver hits your car. Snapped your poor mom's spine instantly, allowing her to slowly bleed to death as you tried calling the authorities to come help. Does it make you mad that your Dad works for the very thing that refused to save your mom, instead trying to stop a robbery at a diamond museum? That to the police, diamonds are more important than a life?"

"Shut up. Please just shut up." Gordon sobbed trying to cover her ears. The rest of Brock's crowd circled around them, shouting insults and kicking at the duo from where the two were lying on the ground. Artemis's heart went out to them, but she didn't know what she could do, she was Artemis the civilian right now, not Artemis the hero. All of a sudden Grayson glanced up and his brilliant sapphire eyes connected with her's. Ashamed of herself Artemis glanced away.

Artemis didn't even register Grayson getting up and moving until he was standing up in front of Brock, glaring furiously. "Oh look, charity case is back for more-"Brock started before being cut off by his fist connecting with his nose.

"Babs did mention your blind date right? You two are perfect for each other." Grayson said, gesturing to the floor. The rest of the hallway was silent. Shocked, excited whispers broke out, and the crowd buzzed from happiness.

"You did not just do that!" Brock growled furiously, cracking his knuckled and rising up, making Grayson raise an eyebrow. "I'm gonna beat you so bad-"Brock started before his legs were swept under him and he fell back down to the ground. Behind him, Gordon was standing up, arms crossed and looking down on him furiously. She flicked him the middle.

"Scum bag, you better wish my dad doesn't-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Put a can in it." Grayson commented.

"Why you! You know what you are? Worthless. That's right gypsy, worthless. You should just go crawl back to their graves. His attention was so focused on Grayson's face he didn't notice Gordon mouthing his words and making rude gestures at him. The rest of the hall watched wide-eyed.

Grayson eyed him. "I don't think I'm worthless. I am one of only four people on Earth who can pull off a quadruple summersault in the air and stick it when I land. I have a genius level IQ and I have the best friend anyone can hope to have. I have a cool dog named Ace and I live in an awesome mansion. I'm going to go somewhere in life. You on the other hand, well- I don't think I can say the same."

Gordon stepped up. "Yeah, it sucked when she died. Worst experience ever. But you know what, when I grow up I'm going to be a cop and help lessen the corruption in the police force. I have great friends and family to help me get there and I am going to help this city, unlike you. You're just going to be a bum living off the side of the road shooting people for the Joker-" every kid in the hallway flinched after his name was said- "until he ends up shooting you. Then when you die no one will bother to find out who you were so you'll be dumped in one of the unmarked graves in Crime Alley."

The two calmly gathered their stuff and pushed past the stunned crowd. They glanced over at Artemis as they left. Grayson nodded, as if saying it was okay as they passed. Artemis starred after them, thinking maybe you don't need costumes to be a hero.

The entire hallway was left watching as they rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. "You know," Bette said, "I don't think I've ever seen one of those two without the other close by. They would make an adorable couple."

**Authors Note: So yep…. Not sure where this came from. I liked it though so I hope you did to. Read and Review please.**


End file.
